


Hotel Artemis

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Based off the movie Hotel Artemis: Inuyasha is a doctor trapped in a hell of his own creation. Locked away from fifty years working in a hospital disguised as a hotel for criminals. One night, everything turns on its head.





	Hotel Artemis

Hotel Artemis

The piercing screech of the alarm was enough to make anyone jump, maybe even enough to give them a heart attack, but for this trained professional, all he did was groan and slam his hand down on the tablet next to him.

“Screen.” The man snapped as he slowly sat up, running his hand through his long, somewhat tangled mane of hair.

A large screen dropped down from the ceiling and it flickered to life. A face appeared, looking worried and struggling with the weight on his left shoulder.

“Wha’d’ya wan’?” the man snapped angrily.

“We have an emergency! We need a room!” the man replied as he struggled.

“How many?” the man said as he got up out of bed, grabbing a pill bottle on the bedside table and popped it open, dropping two into his hand and swallowing them dry.

“Just one! Please, we need help! Open the damn door!” the man demanded.

“Hold your horses, asshole! You’re the one showing up here at fucking two in the morning! The door will open in five. Take a step back and get ready to board the elevator. End call!” The man snapped back.

He watched the screen roll up before sighing loudly and rubbing his gold eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep and did eye his bed for a moment or two before he got moving.

“Just another fucking Wednesday at Hotel Artemis.” The man stated as he moved towards the closet.

“Hey System, start the countdown when I say.” He called as he pulled on his hospital scrubs, talking to the AI that ran the hotel with him.

He pulled his hair up in a tall ponytail, pulled on his gloves, and then grabbed a watch from his nightstand. Slapping it on his wrist, he watched with a bored expression as his appearance changed. White hair became pitch black and his puppy dog like ears shifted to normal human ones. Gold eyes became brown and a quick sniff told him his once mixed scent changed to completely human. Gone was the half-breed and in his place, a simple human doctor. A doctor named Inuyasha. A doctor who has hidden himself away for over fifty years, both in the hotel and, for even longer, in appearance. Only four people had known of his true nature and two were dead.

Sighing, he grabbed his medical briefcase. He stood before the door, closed his eyes, put in his headphones and pressed play.

“Start now.” He called as he walked out the door.

“Countdown started. 5.” A robotic female voice stated.

Inuyasha measured his walk to the countdown that he could hear over the classical music in his headphones.

“4.”

He made it to the end of the hallway he had walked so many times. Like his own personal cage, he knew every corner, every square inch of this place.

“3.”

He turned the corner and the orchestra hit its high. He closed his eyes for a moment. It’s not like he didn’t know this hall forward, backwards and sideways. He pulled his headphones close and hits a button on his tablet, pausing the music and reaching out to the only other person in the whole place.

“I need a gurney. Bring it to the front.” Inuyasha stated.

“Understood. Be there soon.” The voice replied from the other end.

The call ended and the music started back up. He could see the entrance from where he was.

“2.”

He stepped in front of the locked gate and sighed. Pulling out his tablet, he pulled out his headphones and left them wrapped around his neck. Opening his tablet, he placed it on his hip and watched the doors.

“1.”

“Here we go.” Inuyasha muttered as the doors dinged and opened.

“Help! Someone help!” the man yelled as he dragged himself and another man out of the elevator. The man, a tall black haired, blue eyed gentleman, in what had probably once a white suit, was in distress and Inuyasha sighed.

“Stop with your yelling! I’m already here.” He snapped and the man’s eyes darted to him and then the locked gate.

“Open the gate! He needs help!” the man replied and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“You know the rules, or at least you should. Wrist to the scanner before that door even gets open. His too.” Inuyasha pointed to the man hanging limp by the man’s side, his arm over the other’s shoulder.

“Are you joking? I’ll drop him!” white suit man snapped.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his heels, completely at ease and in control. Just the way he liked it.

“No scan, no help. You know the rules. Now, I could let your friend bleed out here, but that’s a pain in the ass for me. So do what I say, or get the fuck out. I don’t have time for your shit.” Inuyasha snapped.

The white suited man stood there before cursing and dragging himself over to the small scanner to his right. Slapping his wrist against the scanner, it dinged.

“Scan complete. Membership approved. Welcome back, Koga Yoro.” The female voice stated.

“There, happy?” the newly named Koga yelled.

Inuyasha just looked down at the man hanging by his side and then at Koga again. Koga’s eye twitched violently before dragging the man next to him closer. He managed to get the wrist around his shoulders against the scanner after a moment or two.

“Scan complete. Membership approved. Welcome, new member, Sesshomaru Taisho.” The female voice popped up.

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked at his tablet, checking to make sure everything else was in line too.

“Ok, now that we got that shit done, time for the next part. Drop the heat, big guy.” He said, looking at the x-ray scan, clearly showing a gun in Koga’s waistband.

“Oh come on!” Koga snapped and Inuyasha grit his teeth.

“Listen, I don’t make the fucking rules, but I do enforce them. No guns.” Inuyasha replied coldly.

Koga cursed and pulled the gun out before throwing it into the corner. Inuyasha nodded and moved forward just as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“Hurry up, Jinenji! We have a live one.” Inuyasha yelled as the horse half-breed came around the corner, pushing a gurney.

The horse half-breed took up most of the hallway, but moved very softly and gently. Koga stared in awe, startled to see such a large creature.

“The hell?” the man muttered as Inuyasha stepped forward and unlocked the door. 

Jinenji stood idly by, watching with his wide eyes, knowing better than to get too close while Inuyasha was working.

“You coming through or what?” Inuyasha snapped as he grabbed the dying man and pulled him onto the gurney. 

Koga nodded and was quick to follow, taking one side while Inuyasha took the other and started to steer them down the hall. Jinenji just stood there, hands clasped together, watching them go.

“Jinenji, lock us up! We will be in Tokyo!” Inuyasha called.

The giant nodded and moved forward to close the gate and lock them in once more. Inuyasha was quick to move them in a room down the hall, opening the door with a kick and darting inside. Inside, it was set up like a gritty hospital room, with all the equipment and technology any doctor could ask for.

“So, what’s the story? I need details.” Inuyasha said as he locked the gurney in place and started to gather his tools.

“It’s complicated.” Koga replied as he ripped off his own jacket and threw it on the chair nearby.

Inuyasha gave him the side eye and huffed. He had heard that line so many times he might as well tattoo it on his forehead.

“Buddy, I am about to be arm deep in your friend here, trying to patch him up. Secrets don’t mean crap here unless you want him to die. So suck it up, fucker, and talk.” Inuyasha replied as he cut through Sesshomaru’s jacket, vest and shirt.

No time to try and undo buttons. Just enough time to cut everything to pieces and get himself into the fray before things got worse. Koga was quiet for the longest time before sighing.

“You know the Taisho family right?” Koga demanded and Inuyasha nodded idly as he started the machines to get Sesshomaru oxygen and blood to keep the man alive.

“Sesshomaru is the sole heir. He was in a meeting tonight with some…shady individuals. And things got out of hand.” Koga admitted as he sat down in the chair, watching the man work.

“Listen, ‘things getting out of hand’ means a bullet to the knee. Four shots to the chest is not ‘things getting out of hand’. That’s ‘I want you dead and will do anything to do it’.” Inuyasha replied as he started to pull out the bullets.

The man was lucky. Whoever shot him missed very vital organ and the vest he was wearing kept two bullets from hitting at all. Only two had actually hit, one in the side and one in the shoulder. Easy fixes if the man followed his instructions.

“Hey, is he going to live or what?” Koga snapped and Inuyasha glared at him.

“Depends on how much you piss me off, honestly. You keep yelling and you will find yourselves out on the street.” Inuyasha snapped back as he threw the bullet into a nearby jar.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Koga jumped to his feet and Inuyasha snarled.

“My hotel, my rules, fucker. Rule number two, you fuck. Now sit down and answer my questions or so help me God.” Inuyasha replied venomously.

Koga opened his mouth, maybe to snap back or curse him out when Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open. His eyes locked on Inuyasha, who was standing over him, and reacted. Sesshomaru surged forward and grabbed at Inuyasha, tearing into his arms, including where his watch was. Inuyasha grabbed the man and slammed him against the gurney, struggling to keep him from tearing Inuyasha apart. 

“Stop him!” Inuyasha roared and Koga jerked forward, holding Sesshomaru down as Inuyasha pulled back and slammed his fist against a button on the wall. 

Two large arms came up and Sesshomaru was strapped to the table once more. He struggled for a few moments, eyes wild before he slammed his head against the table and a tiny earring on his ear snapped off, falling to the floor. Inuyasha watched in awe as long black hair turned pure white and markings began to appear on Sesshomaru’s face. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and two red marks on each cheek, marking that meant a lot to demons and not so much to anyone else.

They stood in silence, Inuyasha breathing heavy as he stood there, waiting to see what Sesshomaru would do next before hissing loudly. Koga looked over to see that Inuyasha’s arms were pretty scratched up, but not too bad. Inuyasha stumbled to the sink, ripping off his gloves and started to clean his arms.

“You are so lucky I don’t throw you out right now! Attacking hospital staff is against the rules! System! Fucking drug him already!” Inuyasha snapped.

Koga sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was bad, very, very bad. Inuyasha came back out, arms wrapped and looking pissed. The system had moved forward, stabbing Sesshomaru in the neck with some sort of drug and knocking him out completely.

“Look, I know what you are about to say, but please hear me out. I need you to stay quiet on this.” Koga asked and Inuyasha scuffed.

“You’re acting like I don’t know about shit. I know a Daiyokai when I see one, I know to keep my mouth shut. I’ve been doing it all my life, so keep your mouth shut and let me do my job.” Inuyasha replied as he pulled new gloves on.

Inuyasha got back to work, removing the straps and finishing up removing the bullet in his shoulder. Inuyasha checked everything, making sure to take his vitals and get him hooked up to all the equipment before straightening up. He looked at Koga, eyeing his form with boredom.

“You injured too?” he demanded and Koga shook his head.

“Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing bad.” He replied softly and Inuyasha nodded. 

He opened his bag and dropped two pill bottles in Koga’s open palm. He seemed confused, but took them none the less.

“One is for you, take it to get the shaking to stop. The other is for him when he wakes up. I want you two out of here by the end of the night. You are not staying.” Inuyasha stated.

“What? Hey, we paid for this! You can’t just kick us out!” Koga snapped as he jumped to his feet.

“I can and I will! You are lucky I don’t take both your memberships away after this! Besides, you honestly think your friend is going to want to stay here when he wakes up? Think with your head, stupid!” Inuyasha snapped back before he moved towards the door.

Koga paused, startled. The more he thought about it, the more he had to agree. Sesshomaru would never want to stay here while he was vulnerable. He would want to get home. Koga opened his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha was already gone, door closing behind him. Koga tightened his grip on the bottles and sighed, rubbing his eyes. This was going to be a long night and he had a lot of calls to make. He pulled out his phone and got started.

Inuyasha left the room and sighed. His hands were shaking and he was quick to put his headphones back in his ears, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He started to walk, taking the routes he knew by heart after fifty years. The classical music slowed his heart and soon he felt a little calmer. He moved towards his room when he saw another client in the hall. 

A young woman dressed in a school girl outfit, but she was clearly older than that. She had a cigarette in one hand and he scowled at that. Pulling the headphones from his ears, he stepped in front of her.

“If you want to see how short your life is on this earth, light that cancer stick in my hallway.” He stated and she looked his way.

“Apologizes, it just makes me feel better to hold.” The woman replied and he gave her a bored look.

“Uh-huh. Like I said, try me.” He replied as he stood next to her.

“So how is your arm?” he asked eying the bandage on her arm and she smiled.

“Better, I should be out of your hair in a little while.” She said eying his arms.

“New client?” she asked pointing towards the bandages.

“Yeah, a nasty one….why are you here, Kagome?” he asked coldly.

Kagome Higurashi was a regular, though not one Inuyasha liked seeing. She was a sweet girl, but she was wrapped up in some shit he didn’t need to deal with. She often ran here when she needed some time away from life. He just wished she would do it a different way.

“I got shot.” She replied and he snorted.

“By your own hand.” He stated and she looked startled.

“What?” she replied sharply.

“Gunshots are funny. I’ve seen enough of them to know how they end up there. The angle, the closeness, the size, it all tells me you shot yourself, probably in a small place like a bathroom or a closet, with a small caliber gun.” Inuyasha stated, meeting her eyes.

She swallowed and looked down, shoulders slumped. She looked so tired and Inuyasha longed to take her into his arms, but he couldn’t do that. Not anymore. A flash of another face in his mind’s eye reminded him why and he was quick to look away.

“I just needed to get away for a little while.” She stated and he nodded as he pushed away from the wall.

“Go back to your room, Kagome.” He said as he walked away.

He moved back to his own room, but watched on the tablet as she stood there a moment more before moving away, heading towards her own room. Fuji was pretty much Kagome’s second home she was there so often. He just wished he could help her more. He came to his own room and went inside, sighing as he put his bag down and stretched. Pulling the bandages from his arms, he checked the already healed wounds before nodding.

Some days were easier than others. Some days, it was so quiet he wanted to scream. Just for something to do, something to listen to. Other days, it was so busy, he had to turn people away. One of the rules was simple, he could only help as many people as rooms in the hotel. That made it simple, but most people still didn’t get that. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the yells and screams of the dead and dying. Just because you got in here didn’t mean you left alive. He had lost count of how many people had died in the same beds that were still here.

He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked to his left. She always looked so beautiful when he saw her anymore.

“Kikyo.” He muttered.

Her eyes were hidden, but she smiled at him, wearing the same sunshine yellow dress she had the last day he saw her. His eyes watered as they always did and she placed a ghostly hand on his cheek. She was gone just as sudden as she came and it shattered him a little move every time. He was about to change his clothes when his tablet started to ring. He cursed and placed his headphones back in his ears.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Inuyasha, it’s me.” A female voice stated.

“What do you want, Kagura? And make it quick, I don’t have time for your shit.” he snapped angrily.

“I don’t need anything from you, but father does.” The voice stated and Inuyasha felt a cold shiver go up and down his spine.

“How far out?” he asked.

“About a half hour.” She replied and he shook his head, despite knowing she can’t see it.

“That’s too long. I have two beds left. It’s been a busy night.” He replied and she scuffed.

“As if you would be stupid enough not to leave a bed for him. Just keep one bed open.” She replied coldly and he snarled.

“Tell him to go somewhere else. Fuck, he owns most of the town.” Inuyasha snapped.

“You know he will only let you heal him. Besides, he owns you too, so you do as he says, remember?” Kagura snarked.

“He owns the building, he doesn’t own me. I can leave whenever I want.” Inuyasha stated.

“And yet, here you are. Fifty years later, still trapped in your own little hell. Get over yourself, Inuyasha. He owns you heart, mind and soul.” She said.

The phone went dead and he cursed loudly before calling up Jinenji.

“We got a problem. He’s on his way. I need you to fix up room Nagoya.” Inuyasha stated as he gathered his stuff and left his room, moving fast.

“When will he be here, Inuyasha?” the giant said on the other end of the line.

“Half hour.” He replied as he stopped by the room key holder and grabbed one.

“That’s a long time, is he gonna make it?” Jinenji asked as he gathered some blankets and such.

“He’s going to have to.” Inuyasha said as he entered the room and started getting things ready.

Jinenji came in soon after, helping him set up the room. Inuyasha could honestly say he trusted this man with his life. The man was a calm soul, but a lost one and Inuyasha wished he could give the man more. He did deserve to be trapped in this hell with Inuyasha.

“How are you doing, Jinenji?” Inuyasha asked curiously.

The half-breed turned to Inuyasha, large eyes blinking. He started to fidget a bit and Inuyasha sighed.

“I’m ok. What about you, Inuyasha? What you ok?” he asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

“Same shit, different day, Jinenji. You know that better than anyone.” Inuyasha answered as he fluffed the pillows.

It was idle chatter, nothing of substance. The two had worked together for four years, ever since Jinenji had shown up at the hotel with his sick mother. Inuyasha had done his best, but the woman passed away soon after and Jinenji had been crushed. The man hadn’t wanted to leave, and with nowhere left to go, Inuyasha had taken him in. The half-breed was amazing with herbs and things, making him a valuable asset and one Inuyasha wouldn’t give away for anything in the world.

That’s when his tablet went off and he cursed. A video popped up from Koga’s room, a close up of Koga’s face.

“Hello, is someone there? We need help!” he yelled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“Get away from my camera, you nitwit. I’ll be there in a minute.” Inuyasha barked as he turned on his heel and darted out of the room, yelling at Jinenji to check the generator on the roof to make sure it would hold up.

He soon made it to room Tokyo and entered to find Sesshomaru sitting up and looking better than he had when first brought in. That was a good sign, but it made him wonder why he had been called here.

“I see you are conscious. How do you feel?” Inuyasha said, taking a more professional tone.

The man eyed him, all serious and cold in a way that made the room itself feel chilly. Inuyasha moved closer, placing his bag on the table nearby, he was used to the cold. His soul had been cold and dead for years.

“This Sesshomaru is fine, we wish to be released.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha nodded.

He figured as much. He just hoped it would be quick and easy and he could move on with his life. This night was turning into a shit show and he just wanted it to be over.

“Fine, that’s well within your rights. I just need to check your wounds.” Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha moved closer, pulling on gloves as he did. He checked the side first and then the shoulder, both looked good to him. No infections and nothing that told him that they would cause any more problems. He pulled back and suddenly locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He was too close, way too close and Inuyasha suddenly felt a little trapped. He moved back, taking an actual step back to get some distance as he pulled off his gloves.

“Wounds look good. Be sure to take some pain killer when you need them and you should be fine. You can grab a jacket from the closet and be on your way.” Inuyasha said as he went to leave, but was stopped.

Sesshomaru had reach out and grabbed his arm, keeping him from moving. Inuyasha was about to start yelling when a snap caught their attention. The watch, only holding together by a single string after the attack on Inuyasha earlier, had snapped and soon fell to the floor. Inuyasha felt his eyes widened and he tried again to pull away, but it was too late. He could see in Sesshomaru’s eyes his own transformation. His own hair turning white as freshly fallen snow, his own gold eyes reflected back at him and he could feel his ears shifting to the top of his head.

His heart stopped, his breathing quickened and he felt sick. They were staring at him, eyeing his features with interest and he wanted to rip out their eyes with his bare hands. He reached up and covered up his ears subconsciously with his hands.

“The hell are you looking at?” he roared.

He was scared, so very scared. Four people had known all his life about his status and now, two random people knew too. He turned away, grabbing his bag from the table and moving towards the door.

“Get out! Both of you! Get out of my hotel! You are banned from this hotel! Just get out of my sight!” Inuyasha snarled.

“Koga, stop him.” Sesshomaru demanded and Koga moved.

He was in-between Inuyasha and the door in seconds, so fast that Inuyasha was startled. Koga grabbed him and dragged him back, forcing him into the only chair in the room. Inuyasha was about to tear into him, both figuratively and literally when Sesshomaru spoke.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“None of your damn business, now let me go!” Inuyasha snarled.

Koga reached for Inuyasha’s bag and he nearly lost his hand when Inuyasha swiped at him. Koga pulled back, hands up, looking between the two.

“Answer me. What is your name?” Sesshomaru said coldly.

“And I said, it’s none of your damn business.” Inuyasha snapped.

“I do believe it is.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha looked confused.

“The hell does that mean?” Inuyasha replied.

“It means, as of until just now, I knew only of three white dog demons in this entire world. One was myself, the next my mother and the last my late father. Now, I am seeing a fourth white dog demon, though a half breed. This is a concern for me.” Sesshomaru explained and Inuyasha felt his throat go dry.

“Well you don’t need to worry about this half breed, alright? I’ve been perfectly fine all this time by myself, thanks.” He retorted. 

Sesshomaru looked at him, staring deeply into his eyes and shook his head. Sesshomaru’s eyes felt like they were burning into his soul. It made him very edgy.

“You honestly believe that?” Koga asked confused and Inuyasha glared at him.

“And what do you know about it, asshole? I have been running this place for fifty years and didn’t need anyone to help me! So fuck off with your judgement!” Inuyasha replied.

“Tell me, what is your name?” Sesshomaru demanded again.

“What is with you and my name! You don’t need it!” Inuyasha replied.

The two locked eyes, gold meeting gold. Sesshomaru’s icy gold ones kept Inuyasha’s fiery gold ones trapped and before long, Inuyasha looked away.

“Listen, you need to understand something, if I give you my name, it could unlock a whole can of worms no one wants, so just forget it ok? Forget me. Get your ass dressed and get out of my hotel.” Inuyasha explained.

He felt hands on his shoulders again and he looked back slightly to see Kikyo standing there. She gave him a warm smile and then, just as suddenly, faded away. Inuyasha placed a hand on his own shoulder, where her hand had once been before standing up.

“I have to go. There are other clients here besides you two. Now, take the jacket and get the fuck out.” Inuyasha said as he pushed past Koga and towards the door.

“My father confessed to me on his death bed about an affair he had when I was younger. A human woman he loved deeply and one he wanted to see again. My father, the proud man he was, begged me to find her. I looked everywhere, used all the best private investigators to find her and eventually I did. A small gravestone in an old graveyard. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn’t until later that I found the journals my father left. He talked of her, in detail, everything about her and what made her so special. It wasn’t until the final journal that I found that she had disappeared from my father’s life one random day. That he searched for her, but realized if she disappeared, then maybe there was something to it.” Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha’s hand was on the door knob, ready to turn it and leave the room, but he found himself rooted in place. Unable to even think about moving, unable to stop himself from listening.

“My father speculated that she might have been pregnant and that is why she left. Her name was Izayoi.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha’s eye widened.

They were all quiet, the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor. Sesshomaru’s voice was so calm, as was his heart beat. He wasn’t lying and Inuyasha felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“On one page, my father talk about if she was pregnant, what he would name the child when it was born.” Sesshomaru continued and Inuyasha closed his eyes.

“Don’t.” he whispered and Koga’s eyes widened.

“Are you Inuysha?” Sesshomaru asked finally.

The room’s air was think with tension and Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak when his tablet went off. He looked down and felt his heart stop. He was here.

“I have to go. Let yourselves out when you are done. Leave the key on the table outside the door.” Inuyasha replied as he threw open the door and left.

Koga watched Inuyasha go and was about to go after him when Sesshomaru spoke.

“No, let him be.” He stated.

Sesshomaru would never admit that he was a little shaken himself. This night had been long and led to places he never expected, but if he was honest with himself, to find out he might actually have a younger brother he never knew about was a little concerning. He had looked everywhere, spent millions of dollars to find out if his father’s lover had a child and found nothing. So who was this mysterious half-breed? And why was he here, in this place?

“What do we do now?” Koga asked as Sesshomaru got to his feet.

“We go looking for the answers this Sesshomaru needs.” He replied.

Inuyasha raced down the hall, cursing loudly, idly fixing the watch to his wrist so that he shifted back to his human form. Jinenji was standing in the hall in front of the gated doors and Inuyasha was quick to step in front. It was time to dance with the devil once more. He watched as the elevator dinged, waiting anxiously for the doors to open. He had checked the tablet on his way and had seen at least four cars, so this was a big one. He swallowed as the elevator stopped and waited.

The doors open and Kagura along with her sister, Kanna, stepped out first. They were followed by several armed thugs and then, finally, the devil himself. Naraku stepped from the elevator, pure white baboon skin cloak soaked with blood from a wound to the neck. Inuyasha scowled when Naraku’s eyes landed on him and he smirked. He moved towards the gate and placed a hand on it.

“Inuyasha, my dear, won’t you please open the gate? Can’t you see I’m bleeding?” he asked sweetly and Inuyasha shuddered.

“Yeah, yeah, you know the rules.” Inuyasha muttered looking at Naraku’s goons.

Naraku chuckled as he idly stroked the gate. He seemed almost amused by Inuyasha’s tone, like it was a child trying to be an adult.

“Rules, rules, rules, always with your rules, Inuyasha dear.” He muttered as he waved his other hand.

The goons stepped back and dropped their weapons. Inuyasha nodded towards the scanner and Naraku sighed dramatically as he placed his hand under the scanner so it could scan his ring.

“Scan complete. Welcome back, Naraku.” The scanner replied and Inuyasha opened the gate.

Naraku walked towards the gurney and laid down while Inuyasha grabbed it from the back.

“Jinenji, get these guys out of here.” Inuyasha called and was immediately met with yells of anger and hatred.

He raced down the hall and entered Nagoya, kicking the door shut behind him. He moved the gurney to the center and got started. The wound was bleeding, but not too bad, nothing more than a surface wound, but it would still bleed a lot and could still cause some trouble.

“Someone finally got the best of you, huh?” Inuyasha stated and Naraku chuckled.

“Sad it wasn’t you, my dear?” he asked and Inuyasha glared.

“No, just sad you got lucky. If it was me, I wouldn’t have missed.” He replied.

Inuyasha got to work, giving Naraku various pain killers and such to get the pain down and keep the wound from becoming infected. As he worked, he tried not to shudder, just being near the man made his skin crawl. A hand on his made him look down and he found his hand was covered by another, smaller one. He knew Kikyo was with him and that made him relax a bit. He happened to look at Naraku and the man was watching him, eyes half lidded.

“It always amazed me, Inuyasha dear. How natural you looked surrounded by blood and death. Truly marvelous.” Naraku muttered and Inuyasha looked away.

“I’m a doctor, what do you expect?” he replied and Naraku chuckled.

“Ah yes, yes, that was it, wasn’t it? The first half-breed doctor, am I right? That was your dream at one point.” Naraku said chuckling.

Inuyasha felt himself flush. Yes, that had been his dream since he was a small child. Since the day he learned his mother was sick and no doctor would help her because she was poor. Since the day he watched her fade away and die one cold December night. Since the day he met Kikyo one day in a library, studying all he could get his hands on about medicine. He closed his eyes then and saw her again, Kikyo in that beautiful sunflower yellow dress, laying in a field of flowers. So beautiful, so pure, they had been in love and he had adored everything about her. He swallowed and got back to work.

“And yet all good things come to an end, am I right? You had the whole world in your hands and then poof! She was gone. Poor, pretty Kikyo.” Naraku muttered and Inuyasha froze.

What? How? How did he know that name? Inuyasha straightened up and their eyes locked, brown and red met and held. 

“How do you know that name? How do you know about her?” he whispered and Naraku smiled. 

His smile, so cold, so evil, it was right there. It had mocked Inuyasha for years and now, Inuyasha wanted answers. His hand went to the table and he grabbed a syringe. He stabbed the man in the arm and he could see the sudden shock in Naraku’s eyes.

“How do you know about her? Tell me!” he roared and Naraku’s eyes slowly became glazed.

“I saw her. Working at a casino I frequented. Always so beautiful, always so sweet.” He muttered.

Inuyasha remembered. Kikyo standing in their room, looking at herself in the short casino dress. Her worries about how it looked and if she should even go had filled the room. Inuyasha convinced her to go, promised nothing bad would happen, but it did.

“So beautiful, so kind, I wanted her. All to myself.” He continued and Inuyasha felt sick.

Except, Kikyo never worked at a casino. Never had and never would have since she had a job as a secretary. Someone else did though. Someone else that Kikyo was close to. Someone who looked identical to Kikyo in every way.

Her younger twin sister, Kagome. Kagome, who had called Kikyo in a panic that night, saying she was too hungover to go to work, begging her older sister to take her place so she wouldn’t get fired, who had promised no one would realize the two had switched because they were that identical and the place was really dark. Kagome had worked at the casino and Kikyo had only been there trying to help her younger sister.

“That night, after flirting with me for almost six months, she told me no. God, can you believe it? Saying no to me with those cold eyes of her’s, but going home to you. I was furious. She needed to learn.” Naraku had such a dark look in his eyes. 

Something inside Inuyasha snapped. He closed his eyes and saw her, as he had found her. Dressed in the casino uniform, face down in the same field they had loved to go to during the summer time. Covered almost completely in snow, the only thing that had helped him find her was the red snow the led to her body.

“If she had just stopped screaming, I would have let her live.” he finished and Inuyasha’s whole world shattered.

He remembered meeting Naraku, making the deal. Inuyasha, lost in a drunken stupor, saving the life of Naraku’s eldest daughter, Kagura, one cold afternoon. Naraku, not at all concerned with Kagura’s life, but interested in Inuyasha’s skills, offering him a chance to use them. Following Naraku into Hotel Artemis all those years ago and never leaving since, trapped in these halls with all his pain and sorrow. His entire life gone, just like that. He swallowed and took a step back and then another one and then another, until he couldn’t move back anymore. The wall blocked his path and he stood there, pressed against the wall when the lights went out. His head snapped up and he was confused, what had happened? What happened to the lights?

He started to move when he heard a creak and his head snapped up. His eyes locked with someone else’s and his breath stopped. Kagome stood there, staring at the man before her, her eyes only trained on the man on the table. Naraku was so out of it, he didn’t seem to notice her at all, fading in and out of consciousness.

“You killed Kikyo? You murdered my sister?” she whispered as she took a step forward.

Gone was the school girl uniform, instead she wore a very familiar casino uniform. She probably had a shift sometime tonight, as she always did. She had probably stopped by, waiting outside the door to say goodbye to Inuyasha. She had heard everything he had said through the door. She took another step forward, her eyes locked on Naraku, and then they snapped to a tray nearby. A tray covered in scalpels and other medical equipment, sharp tools used to save lives and take them. Inuyasha knew what was going through her head, knew exactly what she was thinking and yet, he did nothing.

He didn’t stop her when she grabbed the largest scalpel there was, didn’t stop her when she climbed on top of Naraku’s body, startling him awake, didn’t stop her when she grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. Inuyasha just watched as she brought the scalpel up and held it, her eyes locked with Kagome’s before she brought it down, right into his neck.

The blood sprayed out, all over Inuyasha and Kagome both. She screamed as she dragged the blade across his neck, slicing it clean open, the blood flowing like a river. Inuyasha swallowed and tasted blood in his mouth. Naraku couldn’t even move, the drugs running through his body kept him from protecting himself. He couldn’t even scream. All he could do was gurgle, but even that was not enough. She brought the blade back and began to stab it into his body, screaming the whole time. Finally, Inuyasha gathered himself and reached out, hugging Kagome close and ripping her from the body.

She struggled, cursing and screaming, but eventually gave in, crying hysterically in Inuyasha’s arms as he dragged her away from the body and to the center of the room. It was then the light came back on. Inuyasha’s head snapped up and he saw Koga and Sesshomaru standing there, staring at him. Naraku gave one last groan and that was it. Inuyasha saw the monitor flat line and he released Kagome, who dropped to the floor and wept.

“Holy shit, is that…?” Koga muttered as Sesshomaru pushed past.

“Yes…yeah it is.” Inuyasha muttered.

“Holy fuck, the hell happened here?” Koga demanded and Inuyasha just looked at him before Kagome spoke.

“He murdered my sister. He killed Kikyo!” she cried as she covered her face.

Koga looked confused as Sesshomaru moved towards Naraku’s body. He stared for a while before pulling the white sheet up to cover his face. Inuyasha felt his whole world come crashing down. Naraku was dead, the man who kept this place alive, was dead. Inuyasha knew Kagura and Kanna would want to know what happened and there was no way to cover those wounds up to keep them from knowing. His eyes snapped to Kagome and he knew. He had to protect her, he had to get her out of here.

“You need to go.” Inuyasha whispered before he darted forward.

He ripped open the nearby closet and pulled down some clothes he kept there. He then darted to Kagome and handed her the clothes.

“Kagome, Kagome listen to me! You need to go! You need to get out of here. Here, change your clothes.” Inuyasha said handing her the clothes. 

She looked shocked and he growled, shaking her to wake her up. She was acting like a small child, unsure of what to do and just going along with what he was saying.

“Kagome! Listen to me, you just killed the most powerful man in this town. You need to get out of here. Just get changed ok?” he said as his brain started to spin.

“She won’t be able to leave through the front door, Kagura and Kanna are waiting there.” Sesshomaru said as he turned back to them.

Inuyasha nodded before he pulled on his headphones, calling out to Jinenji. He only prayed that the gentle giant would just do as he was told.

“Jinienji, I need you in Nagoya. We have an issue.” He demanded, not waiting for the other to get back to him.

Kagome was still in shock when Jinenji got there a few minutes later. When he saw the sheet covering the body and all the blood, he looked very upset.

“Inuyasha?” he asked nervously.

Inuyasha went to his side and pat his arm. He had a plan, but he could only hope the fellow half-breed would be strong enough to go along with it.

“Jinenji, I need you to stay quiet and listen to me ok? Get Kagome changed and take her out through the emergency exit.” Inuyasha stated before pausing.

“What happened?” he asked.

“It isn’t important. I just need you to get Kagome out of here without letting Naraku’s people know.” Inuyasha stated and Jinenji paused before nodding.

He walked over and picked Kagome up before leaving with her. He stopped at the door and looked back at Inuyasha.

“What should I do after that?” Jinenji asked.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and smiled. This was it. This was the end.

“Jinenji, I think this is the end of Hotel Artemis, so I want you to go with her. Go with her and restart your life ok? Don’t come back, doctor’s orders.” Inuyasha demanded.

The half-breed looked scared, nervous, upset, like he wanted to argue, but he closed his mouth and nodded.

“Good bye, Inuyasha.” He said before walking out.

“Good bye, Jinenji.” He replied.

He looked at Koga and Sesshomaru, eyes narrowed before he moved towards the body. Ripping the sheet off, he stared at Naraku before nodding.

“What will you do now? If you tell them, they will think you did it.” Koga stated.

“That’s exactly what will happen and that is what I plan on.” Inuyasha replied before recovering the body and moving towards the equipment. 

He started to rip it out of the body and getting it ready. Sesshomaru’s hand landed on his and Inuyasha paused, not looking at him.

“Do you honestly think this Sesshomaru will allow you to go on your suicide mission?” he demanded and Inuyasha scowled.

“It has nothing to do with you.” He snapped and Sesshomaru shook his head.

“Incorrect. This Sesshomaru is now involved and he will not let you take this on alone.” Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Inuyasha ripped himself away from him and pointed a scalpel to his face. Koga let out a yell, but didn’t dare move.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I don’t need you! Get out!” he roared, but Sesshomaru just grabbed the scalpel and pulled it down.

“This Sesshomaru knows now that you are the younger brother my father warned me about. The one he asked this Sesshomaru to find and take care of. This Sesshomaru has already failed his late father once and This Sesshomaru will not allow it to happen again. You will not get rid of us. Not now.” Sesshomaru stated eying the body.

“Besides, it is this Sesshomaru that caused Naraku to bring himself here. That was my bullet in his neck.” He stated and Inuyasha stared at the man.

“You were dealing with Naraku?” he said in shock.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best idea we ever had.” Koga muttered as he stood there.

A sudden ding made Inuyasha look at his bag. Pulling it open, he found his tablet and opened it. He saw the ding was an alert that someone had opened the emergency door. He watched as Jinenji and Kagome left through the exit and swallowed hard. Kagome was gone, which meant it was show time. He looked at Sesshomaru and then Koga before swallowing.

“Any ideas?” he finally asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

“Yes, we shall leave here as well. Kagura and Kanna can’t get past the gate, so we have time.” Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha stopped.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. Leave? He couldn’t leave! He hadn’t left in years!

“I can’t leave.” He replied stepping back and Sesshomaru paused.

“Why not?” he demanded.

“I haven’t left this place in fifty years. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Inuyasha replied.

“Then you will come with us.” Koga pointed out.

“And then what? I don’t have any skills. I can’t help anyone the way I am.” He snapped.

“Then we will figure that out when we get there. For now, this Sesshomaru believes it is best to go one step at a time.” Sesshomaru stated as he grabbed Inuyasha’s arm and started pulling him out the door.

Inuyasha only had enough time to grab his medical briefcase before they were running down the hall. As they got closer to the entrance, he knew they were playing with fire. As they got to the entrance, Kagura looked up and when she saw Inuyasha covered in blood and with Sesshomaru and Koga, she jumped to her feet.

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where is my father? Where is he, damn you!” she screamed.

Inuyasha wanted to stop and talk to her, tell her what happened, but Koga just grabbed his arm and they kept moving. He could hear yelling and screaming behind them and he knew that the gate wouldn’t hold forever. They made it to the emergency exit, but Inuyasha stopped. A quick check of his tablet made him curse.

“The building is surrounded. They are standing outside the door.” He muttered.

His head was spinning. There must be some way out. Some way they could get out of the hotel without a fight. He flipped through the various cameras and then stopped. He knew of one exit most people didn’t even think about anymore, one exit most people didn’t realize was an exit.

“Follow me.” He muttered as he raced down another hall. 

At the end, there was a bookcase and Inuyasha swallowed hard before reaching up and pressing a button on the top of the bookcase. It swung back and Koga made a sound of awe. He raced down the stairs, Sesshomaru closing it behind them. All he had was the clothes on his back and the bag in his hand. He had nothing if he left now, but where else could he go? Kagura and Naraku’s goons would kill him after what had happened. His life was over either way.

They made it to the front lobby and Inuyasha stopped. The entrance to the hotel was right there, locked tight like it had been for fifty years. Inuyasha hadn’t even been down here since then. He swallowed hard and tried to move forward when Sesshomaru and Koga did, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Inuyasha, we must go.” Sesshomaru said looking back at him.

“I can’t.” Inuyasha replied.

The bag fell from his hand and he could only stand there. Stand there and stare at the door that held his freedom. He wanted to go so bad, but where was he to go? Sesshomaru moved back to him and grabbed his arm and his bag.

“Yes, you can. You must. It is time to escape your past and live for the future. This Sesshomaru will not allow you to stay trapped in this hell anymore. Now, come, Inuyasha.” He said and Inuyasha nodded.

With a quick swipe, the chain fell to the floor and with the doors now open, Inuyasha stepped out into the world for the first time in fifty years. He was free, but now the true trial started. He looked outside and then looked down. Koga was already outside, on the phone, probably calling for someone to come get them. Sesshomaru stood by his side, watching him before taking a step forward. He looked back and held out a hand.

“It’s time to go, Inuyasha.” Was all he said.

Inuyasha nodded, took the man’s hand and stepped out into the world beyond the door.


End file.
